Dee the Salamence
by InkyBrush
Summary: Valora and her Salamence have been together since they were small. From Bagon to baggin gym badges, they've climbed their way up from starter to stardom. Now, Valora and her trusty Pokemon partner sit on the throne of the 8th gym, the final frontier before the Elite Four. All these years they've fought together has culminated a love and trust like no other. Erotic - HumanxPokemon


He walked like a komodo dragon, his body swaying horizontally like a snake while his legs flung outwards with each and every step. His head lowered and a deep, bubbling growl arose from his long throat. The guy put his hands up and backed away warily, looking at the advancing Salamence with a fear-wrought expression. "Woah, hey now... Hey, honey, why don't your call your dragon off?" he asked with an almost pleading look in his eyes.

Upon hearing his trainer being called 'honey' the Salamence picked up his head and roared ferociously at the man. It sounded like a t-rex's roar, like a symphony of chainsaws. It was an ancient, powerful reptilian roar that never ceased to give Valora the goosebumps and put a grin on her face. Every single time he roared, she was reminded of all the junk and crap they had to wade through to get this far and it was so worth it. She smiled and shrugged. "Sorry, I can't really be expected to control Dee's emotions. Besides, you're not too great at the smooth talking game." Dee the Salamence smirked triumphantly at the man in front of him and slammed his tail on the ground, signaling that his trainer had gotten in the final word.

The man scowled. "Aw, c'mon. How do you expect me to beat you? _No one_ can get to the Elite Four 'cause of you, and recently they've started coming out and challenging people 'cause they're so bored! The least you could do is show some of us trainers, at least the cute ones, a bit of sweetness."

His words stopped Val in her tracks and she frowned. Dee snorted and backed out of the way, curling his tail up next to his feet so he didn't bump into anything. Valora turned around, looked at the guy, and crossed her arms over her chest. She let out a loud, irritated sigh, and gave a very dramatic eye roll. He was a typical player, she could see it in his fashion, expression, and in the way he talked and held himself. His phone also went off a lot, and when he was hitting on her before he had gotten it out to text while she was trying to respond. He was just a douche bag who liked finding excuses. "First of all, I expect you to _work_ for it," she hissed. "I haven't actually trained in _months_ because the trainers who come and challenge me are so weak! If anyone in the Pokemon world who actually has power had a problem with the way I worked, I wouldn't be the eighth gym leader." She glared at him for a moment before regaining her cool. "And second of all, you don't fit into that 'cute' category. You look fake," she said, smirking down at him. It was true, the guy had an obviously fake tan, his hair was greased up and made to look messy like he didn't care, and his outfit was way outlandish.

The guy scoffed. "Tch, you're just hatin' 'cause a frigid bitch like you couldn't get this kinda meat if she _tried_."

Dee was about to attack this man, but his trainer had it under control. She scoffed. "I'm pretty sure I can get low-grade meat at any supermarket, thanks. And by the way, I would go lesbian and make love to a _Jynx_ if all men looked and acted like you do." She turned around and started walking away, and that ended it.

Dee couldn't help but be pleased with his trainer. He plodded along after her, finding himself in a sing-songy mood despite having to watch her get hit on by some nasty guy. He got to see her powerful attitude, which he loved, and on top of that he got to walk behind her and she was wearing yoga pants today. He hated to admit that he loved it, but his trainer had a beautiful body because she liked training with her Pokemon. Dee had been a Bagon when he first met Valora, and he had been her starter pokemon as a gift to her from her mother. He could remember all the pleasant times he'd had with her, and he found himself always delighted whenever she was happy.

As he had grown with her, he was able to mature while watching her grow up into a wonderful, independent woman. It had taken a full twelve years to get this far, and now at the age of twenty-five with the title of the eighth gym leader of the Unova region, things were all and well. During those twelve years, Dee had developed a rather embarrassing but incredibly strong crush on his trainer, and he had hoped to abolish it and just be her friend because of how intently she was focusing on getting him to be a Salamence. He had always dreamed since he was a little Bagon, headbutting rocks and his opponents, to be able to fly. His infatuation with her had started to develop when he was a Shelgon, but by that time she had already found out about how badly he desired functioning wings. He worked to try and get rid of it, knowing how all the humans seemed to frown upon poke'ality. He even trained as much as possible, telling himself he would be too big for her once he got to be a Salamence, and that along with the social hate, it would be enough incentive to stop looking at her like that. But ever since that show came on, with that Alakazam that was so strong it could speak telepathically who also _happened_ to have a healthy, intimate relationship with his trainer, people's opinions were swayed in the opposite direction and an outbreak of people with Pokemon lovers suddenly surged forth. There would have been another baby boom if they could actually breed. Now Dee was having an even harder time breaking his feelings for her, especially since Val had shown avid support for human and pokemon relationships.

Other than showing support for those people, Dee wasn't sure if Val wanted that for herself. Even if she did, she showed _no_ interest whatsoever in him. Sometimes he would lose sleep over trying to work up the courage, and in doing so he would work himself back down by belittling himself or thinking things like 'she thinks of me like a brother', considering they had been just friends for so long.

"Hey, Dee, can I ride you?" His trainer's voice broke him out of his thoughts and he stopped. Her phrasing made his heart skip a beat, even if he knew she hadn't at all implied something perverted. He let out a "G_rah,"_ and nodded, warranting her smile as she happily climbed on top of his back. She sat with her legs straddling his neck, hanging over his broad chest and he sighed through his nose before continuing on. "Dee, we're heading home. I need to take a shower, and you need a bath before the interview," Val said with a tender tone, leaning backwards a little to scratch his back. If Val wasn't with him Dee hated baths, his legs had never been long enough to swim with, but thankfully as a Shelgon he became buoyant and his wide body as a Salamence helped him to float a little. When he had baths with Val, she had to be almost naked so she didn't get wet or was in a swim suit, and with her smooth hands rubbing and massaging his tough scales... Oof, it put him in heaven for at least an hour. It was the only reason he was glad it was difficult to clean himself, because Val _had_ to touch him all over. Many times he hoped she would go just a bit lower, but it never happened and he always tried his hardest to keep himself from getting an erection. It was terrible struggling against his urges, but also fantastic at the same time. Either way, he was excited.

Val knew he knew the way back home, so she didn't have to direct him. She turned around and watched his body as it moved, feeling his muscles move in such a rhythmic fashion beneath her butt. He was so big, and muscly, and powerful, and handsome, and sweet, and adorable, and just plain amazing to her... Valora sighed and hung her head. She knew their relationship could never be romantic, the big guy was gullible and innocent despite his vicious appearance, and he was still that adorable little baby Bagon inside. She had no doubt in her mind that he would be scared if she tried anything, but every time she looked at him her heart swelled with desire and love. She had fallen for the dragon many, many years ago and it wasn't just one particular incident. He was just perfect, too perfect, and at the time she was so disgusted with herself.

When she had first realized it she knew it was already too late, she had been looking at him like that for awhile now, and when Val made Dee take a walk by himself to exercise because she didn't feel well, her mom had known something was up. Val often visited her home which was nestled in Nimbasa City, and at that time her mom had been home. Valora's mom was a renowned archaeologist and had many ancient Pokemon on her team, as well as human partners. Valora had a great mom, and that mom had a great eye and a sharp woman's intuition, which she said she didn't need in order to know something was up with her daughter.

Valora had been so ashamed to share her feelings with her mother, which she only did after about an hour mixed with crying, persuasion, motherly love, and comforting. Her mother had just sighed and thought for a moment, before smiling. Valora's mother was older than others. She had wrinkles and gray hairs from the stress as an archaeologist _and_ as a single mother, and the teenage hormones of her daughter hadn't helped her get any younger. Val's mother began to tell her that it was perfectly fine and that she fully supported it, because she knew Dee would always be there for Val. The two loved each other more than themselves or anybody else, and it was easy to see. She then went and started explaining her own little fiasco with a handsome Machoke many years ago, and at that time Val was beaming. She didn't want to hear about the sexual relationships of her mother though, and in the end the two hugged and Val was made to go call her darling back, because he was probably worried about her. As it turned out, Dee had waited outside for her rather than leaving, because he didn't want to take his walk without her. He was an adorable little Shelgon then~ ...Well, little compared to how he is now.

Val had then realized her Pokemon's dream, and also a way to distract herself. Unfortunately for her when he evolved, she just fell for him harder. He was amazing both in personality, strength, and now astounding in appearance. Before he was just a ball that liked to scurry or roll around, and when he was teasing her or playing get away he was really hard to get a hold on and also really heavy, but when he _evolved_... He was as beautiful as his personality, and her already melted heart reformed and exploded in happiness and love like a confetti cannon.

When he evolved, she also noticed he started getting more aggressive. That excited her, because she hoped that when mating season came along she would get to do something with him and he would end up liking it, but all the mating seasons consisted of him becoming much more aggressive than before, especially to males, but also very shy and a little distant with her. It wasn't an understatement to say that Val had been seriously disappointed, and continued to be as they passed.

Before she realized it, they were back home and he _grah_'d at her to unlock it. She thanked him for carrying her, asked him to lean down, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Surely she could do that to her best guy friend, right? She was pretty sure he didn't mind it, because it didn't seem to make him grumpy and the only times she had seen him blush because of it were the first two times she did it.

Dee had to hold his breath and keep his composure every time she kissed his cheek, and so many times he was tempted to swerve his head and make it on the lips, but he was always surprised and embarrassed by them, even though he liked her soft lips anywhere against him. He waited until she unlocked the door and walked inside before taking a breath again, and he followed her into the home. Everything about this place was large simply to accommodate his massive size.

Val checked the clock and frowned. "That stupid guy made us late! ...Dee, I don't have time to bathe you and then take a shower, so get in the hot springs and I'll be out in a moment." She left the room quickly, going to grab bathing items.

Oh yes, did I mention they have a hot springs? He's a fire-breathing dragon, so he doesn't really like cold water and regular tubs can't fit him, so they had an artificial hot spring put in for relaxation and also for the purpose of bathing large Pokemon, particularly Dee.

Dee was astonished. Did... Did she mean she wouldn't be taking a bath, or she would be bathing with him? His heart and loins throbbed simultaneously and he whimpered in anticipation and worry. He didn't know if he could hold himself back with her taking a bath right in front of him, though at the same time he really hoped she would bathe with him. They had bathed together a few times before, mostly when he was a little Bagon and needed a bath but refused to take one, and once when he was injured and he needed some assistance in the bath. He had been so embarrassed at the time that he lashed out at her, and it was clear that he had hurt her, if not physically then emotionally. That had been the end of their baths, but the fact that he hurt her made his heart ache whereas the 'no more bathing' consequence was just a disappointment, and one he thought he deserved for it.

Dee sighed and slowly walked towards the hot springs, the anticipation and anxiety making him feel like he wanted to throw up. All the doors had handles rather than knobs so it would be easy for Pokemon to open, and soon enough he was outside. He moved down the stone stairs engraved into the rock and waded into the center of the warm water, sighing at how good it felt. It helped relax him, but only a little because this was emotional discomfort he was experiencing and not physical. After he dunked under a few times and tried to get himself as wet as he could, he turned around and waited, noting that it was taking her longer than he thought it would for her to come outside.

Val had to take a few minutes to mentally prepare herself. Yes, she was going to bathe with him, but what would he think of her naked body? In all honesty, she was comfortable with herself but she had changed a lot since he last saw her naked. She had more muscle than a female should and her breasts were barely Bs, Surely a dragon of his caliber wouldn't like to see boobs; they were weird to non mammalians. Maybe she could cover them with her hair... even though her hair was curly, it was long enough when wet. It was black, so he would certainly notice, but why would that matter? She groaned at her own pathetic thoughts and shook her head at herself. Valora hadn't shown herself to anyone else before, because for the longest time she had been captivated with Dee and couldn't really see anyone else as an option. If they asked, she would probably be distracted in the first place and then be like "Hm? Yeah no, I'm interested in someone else. Sorry." She genuinely was, she knew how it was to pine for someone it seemed like you couldn't have, but there was no reason for her to string them along. It also gave a reason for her to say no in the first place.

She sighed and steeled herself, having already stripped down. She wrapped a towel around herself and grabbed all of their body care products, hair care products for her, and five towels: four for him, one for her He was big, and his wings needed to be pretty dry if they wanted to fly anywhere.

Valora came outside and his heart almost jumped out of his mouth. He swallowed it but then his tongue turned to cotton when he saw no straps on her shoulders. "Y'ready, Dee?" Her voice was a little soft, and he assumed she meant the bath, but he was waiting for something else. She bent over to set the things down on the side of the hot spring, then stood up and took a breath before letting it out again. Her towel dropped and he could no longer feel his heart beating, surely having been stopped by strong emotions, all of them belonging to the 'amazed and in awe' caliber. Dee felt his instincts flare up and the urge to tackle and mate her suddenly grew strong. He could already feel his cock start to protrude from his tail slit. His face flushed with embarrassment and he noticed that her face was also red, which was hopefully a good sign. His body stiffened as he watched her, feeling his temperature rising and his penis continue to grow in size.

He watched her intently, finding it hard not to take her right then and there. She moved into the water, still a little nervous about the whole thing. The relaxing bubbles and temperature helped to calm her, especially when it covered a 5'10'' girl from just below her breasts. It was easier to be a little bit less sensitive to his gaze, but it still never parted from her and it was a little unnerving. She grabbed a washcloth and squirted a bit of Dragon Pokemon Body Wash onto it. Val saw that he was already wet and moved towards him, starting with his head. While she was doing that, he got a face full of her breasts and despite her opinion, he loved how soft they were. His cock had completely grown and was rock hard by then, twitching eagerly for some attention. Even though he got soap and water all over his head, the last place he wanted it to be, her soft hands rubbing him clean helped to quell the ache he felt hanging between his legs. Yet at the same time they seemed to make it worse.

By the time Valora finished his neck, back and wings, Dee wanted it so badly it physically _hurt. _His eyes were shut tightly and whenever she brushed against him or her hands touched an especially sensitive spot, he trembled and held back a desperate rumble. When she got to his tail, she asked him to lift it up like she always did and he cried out in a surprised, questioning manner as if it was something unusual. Val raised her eyebrow at him. "What?" He blushed and mumbled under his breath, looking back down in front of him. He raised his tail and hoped to dear god that she didn't see his raging reptile erection.

Luckily for him, his legs were so stubby that the base of his tail couldn't be entirely lifted out of the water even if he pointed it straight up. Parts of his broad back were submerged under the hot water, and the base of his tail was one of them. Valora put her hands on the sides of his thick tail and Dee stiffened. She rubbed hard enough that her body jiggled and Dee felt his heart speeding up past its already doubled speed. She rubbed up and down the length of his tail, scrubbing only about a foot in length at a time as she moved her hands up. Dee could feel his heart pounding all over his body: in his feet, in the spikes on his head, and even in his wings. Despite that, he felt hopeful; maybe she wouldn't clean under his tail where his begging cock stood strong.

Unfortunately for him, Valora was thorough in all that she did and that included bathing. Every nook and cranny had to be cleaned, and as she moved her hands underneath his tail Dee felt his heart stop. At first she cleaned between his legs, just missing the twitching length, but she was moving back towards his tail as she cleaned.

In reality, it happened in a second, but to the both of them it felt like half an eternity. For years to come, they would be able to remember every vivid detail of this, their first sexual encounter. Valora's hands had slid back to the base of his tail and her palm, fingers, and wrist bumped and ran across his protrusion before she knew what was going on. As soon as it was touched, all of Dee's powerful muscles squeezed and suddenly had a spasm all at once. His hips bucked forward and he moved forward in the water in a split second, letting out a desperate roar that accompanied the sound of water splashing in an urgent manner.

They ended up five feet away from each other. Valora was holding her breath subconsciously, staring in shock at her friend. Dee stared back with his red eyes, panting and huffing as his hips gently moved as the aftershocks of pleasure from his first touch EVER ran through his body. Valora brought her hand up to her chest and held her wrist with the other hand that hadn't touched him. It was Valora that finally broke the silence.

"Dee, what...?" She felt awful, surprised, and was softly trembling. She was worried she had violated him.

Dee felt like his heart was being crushed. All he could see was disgust and unwelcome shock from his loved one, so he clenched his jaws together and looked away.

She had to do something. She felt like she was going to have a heart-attack, it was beating so quickly; Valora was desperate. Her mind was cluttered with frantic thoughts zipping around, trying to give her suggestions as to how to fix this, but they came up with nothing but more stress. She swallowed and took a step forward, slowly reaching out with the hand that had touched him. "Dee, are you okay?"

Dee was so upset with himself that he couldn't see her worry for him. He was shaking badly, and he wanted to shake his head and cry that he wasn't; he had critically messed up. He was certain that he had just ruined everything. There was nothing that could save him from it now. He could already envision it in his head; Valora found out about his feelings and was now disgusted by him. She would shun him and replace him with someone else, and she would hardly interact with him ever. She would always be cold and awkward around him. Visions were swimming around in his head, and his closed eyes only made them more vivid.

They shot open when a warm, gentle hand was placed on his forehead. He saw his beautiful human, trainer, and most beloved friend standing vulnerable in front of him, below him, looking up at him with eyes of uncertainty. "I love you, Dee."

Valora felt like crying, like she was about to choke, but she had finally said those words and meant it in every possible way. Before, she had said it like he was family or like he was a best friend because she hadn't wanted him to find out, but now she was being open with him.

Dee's heart swelled and he choked out a whimper. She still accepted him... Dee didn't understand that she meant it romantically as well, but all that mattered was that she still loved him. She didn't hate him for what he had done, or for the feelings he had for her. She still loved him.

Oh Arceus, he was sorry. He was so sorry that he let himself look at her in that way, or didn't fight his urges more. If he had, this wouldn't have happened and Valora's heart wouldn't be thumping so hard; he could feel its beat through her hand.

Valora didn't get the reaction she was looking for... Maybe he didn't feel the same way? She frowned. She was sure he felt the same way, though. It all made so much sense. Maybe he was just being his normal, dense, oblivious self? Valora cracked a small smile; that had to be what was going on. She decided to just go for it, because apparently dragons like him understood actions better than words.

Valora cupped his large head with both of her small hands and stood on her toes, pulling his head down in front of hers. Her lips were pressed up against his mouth within a snap of the fingers, and Dee's eyes popped open wide. Finally, he understood. His entire face turned wine-red due to the blue of his scales, and his cock throbbed in excitement. However, Dee was so shocked by it that he was unable to do anything for the whole seven-second long kiss.

Valora dropped back down onto the balls of her heels and looked up at him, keeping her hands on his head. They looked between each other with pure love and acceptance, and a bit of embarrassment, but that was mostly on Dee's end. When his scales returned to their normal blue, he realized what he had missed out on and grunted softly. He moved his head down to hers and let his face hover in front of hers, only an inch away. Val smiled and they closed the distance between their lips.

Kissing a dragon was a bit strange. He didn't exactly have lips and his mouth could swallow her head, but Dee was gentle and sweet. They figured each other out for half a minute before pulling away again, and this time it was Valora who was blushing a little bit. Seeing this made Dee incredibly happy; he never got to make her blush!

Valora glanced down and then back up at him, then back down at the water. She waited a few seconds, then cleared her throat. "So, um... Are you still..." She leaned to the side and looked at the base of his tail as if to try to send her message silently. However, she knew how oblivious Dee was and as she predicted, he didn't get the message and was smiling happily. "Wanting... um, sex?" Usually Val wasn't like this, but in all honesty she was a twenty-five year old virgin and she was asking her big goofball, best friend of a dragon to have sex with her.

Dee's eyes widened again and, once more, he was the one to turn red. He looked back at himself, before whirling his head back around to look at her with huge eyes. He made a very surprised, affirmative chuffing-sound and stared down at her.

Val's cheeks turned pink and she kept her eyes on the water. She reached around to her other arm hanging by her side in the water and scratched her elbow. "Well... I mean, if you still want to, I'd like to try..." She could feel her throat closing up as she kept talking, and her heart was crashing against her rib cage with each rapid beat. Touching him and kissing him had made her more excited than she had ever fathomed. She had thought about it before, but it had quickly become obvious to her that thoughts weren't as good as the real thing.

Dee's surprised expression slowly faded, but his eyes stayed as wide as they were. A few seconds passed before he basically screeched in excitement. It was a dragon's squeal and the first time she heard him do it since he was a Bagon, but it was a squeal nonetheless.

Dee bowled into her, lowering his head and pressing it up against her chest as he moved forward. He pressed her up against the rock wall of the hot spring, having pushed her so quickly that she was trying to catch her breath and was holding onto the wall to steady herself. Dee was excited and elated, showing it by letting out chirps, happy grunts, and satisfied chuffs. He nudged and nuzzled her impatiently with a permanent smile on his face, and she blushed and smiled. "Alright, alright! I can see you've been waiting for this," she giggled

Valora grinned and pulled herself out of the water. She grabbed one of the towels and laid it down on the hard ground while Dee climbed out of the bath. She laid down on her back and bent her knees but spread her thighs, allowing him a great view of her body as she laid on the ground. She grinned and struck a sexy pose, kissing the air at him as he finally got completely out of the water.

His eyes went wide again and he completely missed her kiss and pose. He was staring between her legs for a good thirty seconds, obviously overwhelmed by the scene in front of him. He still had a small smile, but it was apparent that he hadn't expected anything like this to happen anytime soon when he woke up this morning.

Val rolled her eyes and smiled. "Dee, aren-" It was then that he moved forward and shoved his head between her legs. Her eyes widened and she gasped before she could finish what she was saying because his huge, pink tongue had slid out of his mouth and caressed her sensitive flower. Her body tensed up and her hands moved down to his head before she knew what was happening or how she felt. She had masturbated before, but it had never felt _this_ good.

Her scent was utterly enticing. It was like a drug, and her juice was ambrosiac to him. His enormous tongue ravaged her for at least ten minutes, and during that time the virgin Valora, excited and inexperienced, had gasped, squealed, moaned, quaked, writhed in pleasure, and had climaxed thrice.

His mouth was filled with the sweet taste of juice and she was panting, staring up at the sky and whimpering from the aftershocks of lasting pleasure. Dee couldn't handle the wait any longer, delicious as she was. He groaned out of aching need for her and backed up, moving his head around to quickly analyze how this would work in this position before moving forward. His broad chest parted her knees and pushed them to the ground. As he was hovering over her, Valora smiled and planted kisses on his plated chest, touching him and caressing him. "I want you, Dee," she breathed softly, kissing his chest softly one more time.

Dee whined and his dick twitched in impatience. He shuddered simply out of arousal before his hips started moving. As he had predicted, he was unable to get anywhere because the position was awkward. Luckily for him, Val soon noticed this and had him back up. He did so, knowing she would probably be able to handle it better than he could.

Valora turned over on the towel and got on her knees and elbows, making sure to keep her rump rather low for him; Salamences weren't very high off the ground when they moved around. "Alright." She smiled backed at him, giving him the signal to go for it. She was still burning hot and could feel how wet she was without reaching back, and having seen how big his tool was, she was excited to get going.

Dee moved forward again, stopping when his cock ran into her bum. His eyes widened and he shivered in pleasure, letting out a deep, soft rumble. Dee was so incredibly large that his body completely covered hers and draped her in his shadow. Val reached back and gripped his large cock. It jumped in her hand and Dee stiffened, resisting the almost overwhelming urge to thrust his hips. His hips made a small jump forward. "Hold on, Dee," she said softly, wanting to put him into position before he went crazy.

She guided the tip of his hot tool down to her entrance, adoring the rock-hard feeling of the cock about to penetrate her. She shuddered in anticipation as she pressed the tip of him inside.

It was then that Dee could contain himself no longer. The soft, warm, wet thing that enveloped the tip of him was just too much to bear. His hips powerfully jerked forward and pressed her down against the ground. Val cried out and Dee's eyes rolled up into his head. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as this new-found pleasure that beat all other physical pleasures by at least a thousand. She was tight and squeezed him constantly, and inside of her was soft and perfect; it was like he belonged inside of her. His hips bucked wildly and he grunted and chuffed loudly, thrusting deeply and powerfully enough to shake her body each time. He was running on pure instinct at this point.

Val, on the other hand, hadn't been ready. She hadn't expected it to hurt because she had made sure to 'pop her cherry' by herself long beforehand on the off-chance that they would do it. She knew he would be big, but she hadn't been able to predict the sensation of being so stretched and filled by him. It was painful. "W-Wait, Dee!"

He grit his teeth and let out a loud whine. His hips thrust by themselves about three more times, burying himself especially hard inside of her the last time, and he let out a loud groan.

From the last thrust, she could feel a large knot pressed up against her entrance. Now that he had stopped, she was able to really focus on what his cock was really like while she got accustomed to his size. His cock was lined with small, fleshy barbs that felt _amazing_ when she squeezed down on him or when he moved inside of her, but she had to get used to him first.

They had only been at it for about ten seconds, but she could feel his cock swelling and spasming like crazy inside of her. She moaned softly and squeezed him, earning another loud groan from her partner. Neither of them could have predicted this, because Dee had never cum from stimulation before in his life... ever.

Bubbling hot, thick, reptilian cream erupted from the tip of his cock and into her womb. First a few, sticky squirts of dragon cum passed through her cervix but they soon turned into streams, and from streams into blasts of hot cum.

Val could feel it filling her, coating her walls, and the cum was so hot it made her squirm underneath her panting lover. It didn't burn, but it was hotter than the water of the bath. From the twitching, cumming cock filling her to the point that she was overflowing, she would was a panting, moaning mess.

His climax lasted for an incredibly long amount of time, and he was pouring huge volumes of cum into her. Most of it was caught in her womb and trapped by his large cock stretching her, but he was giving her too much and soon it was flowing out of her and onto the towel. He came into her for a full two minutes, leaving her stuffed to the brim with his cum and a huge puddle between her legs on the towel.

The two of them panted softly, riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm together. The cum was still pleasantly burning inside of her, and he had gone from huffing and grunting to a constant purr-like rumble. The thick plates of his chest pressed into her back, pushing her against the ground. His gravelly rumbling sent vibrations through his scales and into her body. Valora was reduced to a bumbling mess from all of these sensations, and she was loving every second of it.

Dee was the first to quell. Her rhythmically milking cunt made him go crazy, and every instinct in his body screamed at him to start anew and keep going. He lowered his head to hers and gently nuzzled her. He grunted, letting his tone jump a couple octaves at the end; he was asking a question.

She moaned, able to take the hint. "Oh, Arceus, Dee, I don't know if I-" Her body tensed when she got the hint, as if bracing against the idea, but the squeezing was enough to set Dee's instincts on fire. His hips bucked forward once while she spoke, and she interrupted herself with a sharp cry. "Ah! Oh gods!" she moaned, digging her fingers into the rock below her.

He may have been oblivious, but like most dragons, he understood instincts. He knew she loved it, but he didn't want to disrespect her and just do as he pleased, even if she might like it. He took it slow instead, gauging her expression. He pulled out, despite only wanting to stuff himself back in. The barbs on his cock brushed against every bundle of nerves imaginable and she squealed.

"No! No, Dee!" she desperately thrust her hips back but barely gained any traction. She laughed, her face flushed and her wet hair a mess, making strings on her face, neck, and back. It turned into an airy laugh and she panted. Her eyes were fogged over and she was in a state of bliss. "I want it, believe me I do, but you're so _big..._ Oh my ARCEUS you're so big!"

Her emotions were haywire at this point, and she wasn't bothering to register them, simply act on them. She tossed her hips back again and this time he met her, crying out in delight as his hips slapped loudly against hers. He was much stronger with even the slightest effort, and her body bounced forward.

The two started up again, though this time Dee put his legs in front of her shoulders to keep her body from bouncing too far away. His head stayed low next to hers and they communicated in the language of bodily bliss, exchanging cries and kisses. They went steadily for thirty minutes before Valora was too sore to continue.

Dee was nearly relieved, but more proud than anything. He was completely drained, and though he had climaxed twice more, they hadn't come close to amounting in volume next to his first pent up explosion. Val had lost track of how many times she reached her own little slice of heaven, and she couldn't be positive that she wasn't having one now as he pulled out. She rolled on her back and moaned. Most of the cum he had deposited inside her had been squirted out by his thrusts. The towel she was laying on was more soaked than either of them, and when she sat up she winced in pain and peeled it off of her back. She could feel the warm residue and shuddered with delight.

Dee was watching her expectantly, with the tiniest tinge of uncertainty, and with content. She beckoned him with down a roll of her wrist, then grabbed his jaw when he complied. She pulled him into her face and they kissed. She caressed his neck and fins, told him how much she loved him and how she was his forever, always has been, and how good he was in sweet, breathy little whispers.

It made him swell with emotion, and he wanted to lay on top of her and protect her from the world while she rested. He could use a rest as well, but he was a dragon; he didn't need hours like a human often did. He was naturally bursting with energy, brimming with innate power from every scale. Though he had been more lax recently due to the lack of powerful challengers, he was still a fully grown dragon with boundless energy waiting to be expended. Truthfully, he had expended much of it on his emotions and inside of her, but it wouldn't take him long before he was ready to go again.

Valora, on the other hand, was exhausted. "Carry me to the water?" she asked quietly. He nodded, dipping his head, and she clung to his neck. He gracefully picked up his head, unhindered by her weight, and awkwardly shuffled to the hot spring. Despite his strength, his movement wasn't the most graceful.

He slid into the water, letting it support his weight, and waves splashed around him as he sank into its warmth. They both moaned, their muscles put at ease. Val clung to his neck, hugging him and telling him about how long she wanted this. "For years... _Years,_ Dee, I've been dreaming of this."

His scales flushed and he looked down at her. Truly? She was the same as he?

"But..."

His heart stopped and his brain sent out the alarm. Oh Arceus, what if he had been too rough? He knew she was sore now but what if he had really gone too far? Did she hate this feeling? Was he too big? Maybe he wasn't enough because he couldn't talk to her or because he was bad at kissing? He didn't know if he was actually bad at it, he just assumed because he didn't have flexible lips like she did.

She cut off his frantic thoughts with a peaceful tone and loving words. "... You're more perfect than I've ever dreamed." With that, his insecurities were put to rest of the moment.

He relaxed, and she closed her eyes against him, savoring the moment and the warmth of the water around her. He rumbled lovingly, nuzzled her head, and let her rest. He knew they had an interview coming up, but they were probably already late for it. Despite how much he cared for her goals, he couldn't be assed to at the moment. All he cared about was being with her, and all he wanted to do was watch her, love her, touch her, and listen to her. All he could ever ask for was to bask in her presence and she had given him so much more than that. He didn't know how to repay her other than to shower her in his love forevermore. For now, it was the best he could do, and if he knew her, that was all she would ask.

And he would complete her request dutifully and lovingly. In her eyes, more perfectly than she could ever imagine. He was a Salamence, and they were among the fiercest mates around. When it came to his trainer, she would be the well tended queen of his domain that she deserved to be. Always.


End file.
